calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dovefrost
Dovefrost is a dark grey tabby she-cat with grey stripes running down her back, a single green eye and a missing tongue. History Dovekit was born to Sootstream and an unnamed tom, having a normal childhood for most of her kithood. At around 4 moons old, she discovered that she enjoyed seeing other cats in pain, which caused her to start to develop unhealthy tendencies. Dovekit became an apprentice to Streamgaze and spent a lot of time as an early apprentice torturing live animals and prey. It was at around 8 moons old when she and her brother Mosspaw got into an argument, which caused Mosspaw to die a few days later. Dovepaw had killed Mosspaw outside of RiverClan territory, leading most of the clan to believe that Mosspaw had been killed by rogues or that he'd ran away.. It was around this time that Dovepaw met Sahara, who she discovered was her older sister. They became partners in crime, killing cats around Twolegplace and plotting for the demise of RiverClan. Eventually, Dovepaw and her mentor got into an argument and Dovepaw killed him out of spite. She was never found out. She got a new mentor, Duskrock, who was only a few moons older than her, which made her angrier. They did bond over one thing though - their mutual hate of Barkpaw. Dovepaw for how weak she considered him and Duskrock for his kittypet backgrounds. They started bullying him, emotionally abusing him and sometimes Dovepaw would even attack him. Eventually, near her final assessment, Dovepaw attempted to kill Barkpaw, first by overdosing him with poppy seeds and then forcefully drowning him. He managed to live through this and Dovepaw was found out, and exiled. Dovepaw moved in with Sahara at an abandoned den in Twolegplace and changed her name to Dovefrost. Over the next moon or two, they continued to haunt RiverClan - killing warriors - and the rest of Twolegplace, killing random cats that came across them. Dovefrost even killed Duskrock. This continued until Dovefrost kidnapped Fallowpaw, which to the surprise of her was actually Sahara's daughter. The two had a falling out and after fighting one another took out an eye each, with Sahara leaving with Fallowpaw. In her anger, Dovefrost kidnapped and tortured Barkpaw, although he escaped. Over the next moon Dovefrost somewhat 'went missing', not making any contact with RiverClan and even dying down in Twolegplace. The truth was that Dovefrost had started a gang, the Shadows of the Night, a gang who operated under the cover of darkness. Around a half moon later Dovefrost returned to RiverClan territory to have some 'fun'. She injured Snowface and Spyro and took Tumblesky. Spyro attacked the Shadows camp, rescuing Tumblesky and taking Dovefrost's tongue. Dovefrost is now lying in wait, angrier than ever, and wanting vengeance. Trivia Interesting Facts * Dovefrost is very good at imitating voices, and though her voice is naturally somewhat deep she tends to lighten it to make others trust her more. Kin Members Mother: * Sootstream: Deceased, verified StarClan member Brother: * Mosspaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sister: * Sahara: Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member Niece: * Fallowbrook: Deceased, verified StarClan member Category:Characters Category:Outside of the Clans Category:Pounce's Characters Category:Rogues & Loners